


The Mermaid and the Plant

by MissInara2020



Category: Random Story challenges
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissInara2020/pseuds/MissInara2020
Comments: 5





	The Mermaid and the Plant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sprinkledcupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkledcupcake/gifts).



In the deep blue ocean of Sapphire, a mysterious potted plant sank underneath where a lone mermaid is curious about.

"Wow!" said the mermaid. She picked up the plant to take it home, but despite her mother's wishes, she hid the plant on the back of the shelf.

The mermaid' parents swam up to her about their journey, and, much to her surprise, felt happy about it.

"Your mother have an announcement to make so you have to listen", said the mermaid's father. Her mother, clearing her throat, is ready to announce her family, merpeople, and all the fish in the underwater depths of Sapphire, "Attention, denizens of Sapphire, I have come to declare some good news!"

The merpeople murmured in excitement, thinking the queen had already joined with a neighborhood ally and the mermaid, still curious to every little thing, listened in on the good news. The potted plant floated up from the back of the shelf and down on the ocean floor and what happens next...the plant had something--or someone inside it.

Meanwhile, back on the balcony, the mermaid's mother made her declaration to her merpeople that she allying with her neighboring underwater royals. She swam up to her daughter and she hugged her with joy; the mermaid felt joyous too..,the same with her father, and as for the potted plant...it turns out to be a little prince inside the plant! The mermaid was happy that she had a plant with a prince; but what she love most of all is having a family and a curious way of seeing things in a bigger picture.


End file.
